


vengeful

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, baby's first torture victim, skorge is emotionally stable, vague weird writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: He never saw the irony of his revenge; only their blood.





	vengeful

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in a long time so have this i guess
> 
> i didn't put a ton of effort into it but i'm going to try to post more often (laugh track)
> 
> the new comics are making me feel genuine Pathos for Skorge and i didn't expect it nor did i realize how much i NEEDED it all this time

“Who?”

In the wake of the news of his brother’s death, it was the only question on his mind. It was the only thing that mattered. There was so much to do, but all he wanted was revenge. Two bullets, one for each, and he would be satisfied, but first he had to know his targets.

She looked at him, and her expression was difficult for him to read, but he thought she might have pitied him. This grief had to be hers as well. She gave him their names and their faces, but as he stormed out of the room she cautioned him. “We cannot stand to lose you as well.”

“As if that would happen,” he said, and kept walking.

/

Two months. Nothing.

Nothing.

He felt like there was a peg against his head. Every failure was a strike against the flat top sending the sharpened tip further into his skull. It was worse torture than being beaten or being left alone or being alive when someone else was dead.

One day he was tired and hungry and empty. Nothing made sense anymore and it felt good to hit the creature. Monster. Distant cousin of  _ his _ murderers. It didn’t matter that the thing looked nothing like them or that its body came apart. He smelled blood everywhere.

The spike broke through and he could feel himself leaking out of his own skull. In that painful frenzy he died and was reborn.

//

His own people feared him and called him insane.

They said he was unfit and even dangerous.

It didn’t matter.

There were plenty of empty pods.

///

The enemy is going to attack.

_ Foolish! _

I foresee countless deaths.

_ You and your brother in the soil! _

Do you know how hopeless you are?

_ This pain is yours to claim! _

I wonder if you know what it’s like to lose a brother.

_ Love that breaks you… _

I’m coming for you, Fenix.

**Author's Note:**

> skorge: some people?? ? torture the species of their brother’s killers?,?? to cope,?,, ??? ?,


End file.
